Are You Gone?
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: After a disastrous battle with Slade all of the Titans are proclaimed dead.Melody,Daro,and Brett,the children of Beast Boy and Raven,sense that their mother and father are not really dead.After an odd video message is sent to the tower they wonder,are the
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Another product of the nightly hours. Please enjoy! Warning CHARACTER DEATH!)**

**-----------------**

**Are You Gone?**

**Silent Ravencroft**

**Summary: After a disastrous battle with Slade all of the Titans are proclaimed dead. Their children, who are mostly teens, are left with the tower and sadness. Melody, Daro, and Brett, the children of Beast Boy and Raven, sense that their mother and father are not really dead. When a series of unexplained crimes break out in the city the three children begin to wonder, are their parents really gone?**

**---------------**

**Prologue**

A loud cry ripped through the abandoned warehouse. Slade smirked. He seemed to be winning. Robin lay gasping on the ground. Blood trickled from a cut on his head into his eyes. This time Slade had no dangerous weapon or ray gun. He was armed only with a knife.

"Robin, when will you learn? You cannot win against me", said Slade and he went forward slashing Robin's wrist. Robin flinched and reached a hand up to stop the flow of blood but it slipped through his fingers in a steady stream.

"You are evil Slade", he called after the figure's retreating back. Robin began to feel dizzy and he staggered to his feet but fell again. Too much blood had been lost.

"I know", Slade replied and smirked as he left. Robin, the thorn in his side, would be dead soon. And so would the rest of his team.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven and Beast Boy meanwhile were battling a group of Slade's robots. Beast Boy charged into the mess of robots as a rhinoceros while Raven shot blast upon blast of dark energy. Both of them returned to the middle of the fray and stood back-to-back ready to fight to the death.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next floor above them Cyborg and Starfire were fighting their way through a large group of robots as well. Starbolts and sonic blasts zapped through the air as the pair fought for life. A little blood trickled from Starfire's mouth where Slade had punched her earlier. Both fought hard in their final battle.

Suddenly an explosion racked the building. The supports began to crumble and all of the Titans now knew what Slade's plan had been. They were to fall with the building. The floor beneath Cyborg and Starfire's feet began to crumble as below them Beast Boy and Raven were struck down by the falling ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin looked up weakly only to see a heavy chunk of the concrete above him falling swiftly. He did not make a sound as the large boulder crushed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At that same moment, Starfire was brought down by a heavy ceiling piece that pushed her to the ground floor. Cyborg soon followed and then the entire building collapsed.


	2. Gone

**Chapter One: Broken**

The teenaged boy's violet eyes snapped open. He was floating with his legs crossed in front of the huge window looking out over the dark city. Quickly he touched down and his black cloak fell around him like a shadow. Swiftly he went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of ice water.

'_It wasn't real. I can feel they are still alive. It was just a vision. Possibly the future.'_ The boy fought with his thoughts for a moment before finally taking a deep breath. He needed to relax or his powers would get out of control. His vision was not true.

"Daro!", his brother's cry broke his thoughts and his eyes opened to see a sixteen year old boy with short dark green hair and pale skin rushing towards him. His face was white with what looked like shock and immediately Daro remembered his vision.

"What's wrong Brett?", Daro asked sitting down on a kitchen stool. He couldn't help remembering what he had just seen while meditating. He also knew that Brett had little

"Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are dead. I sensed it", Brett said. His brother's eyes were wide with shock. Daro's fears were concerned and he sighed. Usually Brett could only sense the feelings or condition of something but would never see it. He had never once been wrong.

"I-I saw them die. They were in a building and the roof caved in. I think Mom and Dad might be alive", Daro said holding back tears for the Titans. Then he closed his eyes and focused on the place where the building had fallen. There was not a heart beating in the rubble. He sighed.

"They alive?", Brett asked, hoping.

"No. Let's call Melody."

Daro sighed and flipped open the communicator on his waist. He was a Titan but his parents had said this mission was too dangerous for a seventeen-year-old kid and his younger brother.

A blonde haired woman with pretty blonde hair and violet eyes flashed onto the screen. She looked like she was crying. When she saw Daro's face she tried to smile but when she did it was fake. She saw the sadness in his eyes and her smiled faded.

"Do you know", Melody said simply.

"Yes."

"Does Brett know", she asked again tears streaming down her face.

"Yes", Daro said and turned the screen a little so Brett could be seen. He was crying softly. Daro ran a hand through his short violet hair. This was a disaster. The Titans were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the Titans did not return, which confirmed their death. Melody had arrived during the night (A/N: If you don't know she was in Pittsburgh at college.) and she meditated near the window next to Daro. The others were slowly waking up and by noon Brett, always the last to awake had finally made it into the common room.

Melody called a group meeting after breakfast had been served. She didn't say anything but silently turned on the large television. The news flashed on to show a pretty reporter in a suit giving the news.

"Breaking News: Last night the Titans were finally defeated when an infamous villain's explosions caused the building where they were battling to collapse. All of them were pronounced dead. Now we will have a word with the mayor-"

The television was clicked off. Both Daro and Melody got up and went to stand in front of everyone. Subconsciously Daro's eyes scanned those seated in front of him. All of them looked scared and confused. Some even wondered if it was a sick joke. Deep down though they knew it was real.

There before him were the five kids of the tower. On the far right sat Brett, the oldest of the ones sitting. He looked tired but tears were running down his face. Next to him was Ti'elle, Starfire and Robin's five-year-old daughter. She was wailing and her pretty green eyes were puffy already. Next to her sat fourteen-year-old James who reached out to his sister and held her to him. Then came his twin brother Don who was staring as though lost in thought.

"As you know all of our parents are dead", Melody said as she tried to hold back the tears and Ti'elle cried harder into her brothers shirt.

"Shh, Ellie. Don't cry", James said trying to calm her. Now they all were crying. Daro's tears fell over his rigid cheeks as he tried to keep his emotions from going crazy. Melody was nearly sobbing and the remote that sat on the coffee table exploded in a black flash. Ellie brought her wailing up to a near screeching cry as James held her tears softly falling onto her soft red hair. Don was still staring off into space but tears were slowly streaming down his face.

A cushion exploded in the common room. Through all the crying Daro felt something. It was a heartbeat. The heartbeat of his father.


	3. Wounds Will Heal

**Chapter Two: Wounds Will Heal**

Daro sat on the couch, his eyes closed, as he meditated. Slowly the world faded away. Then a new one faded in. It had been three years since the Titan's fall and he had always had frequent and painful dreams about them. This time was no different.

Now Daro stood in front of his mother and father. They had their heads bowed and they seemed to have no way of controlling themselves. Just then a scream broke from his mother's lips, though she did not lift her head.

"Daro, help us!"

Then there was a cold unforgiving laugh. The noise seemed to shatter the air like broken glass and pierce his thoughts like an icy hand gripping him. He had not seen this part of the vision before.

Suddenly a figure walked up behind his mother and father. Its one eye glistened and it laughed once more, placing his hands on his parents' shoulders as he did so. Daro's eyes snapped open with realization and shock.

"Slade!"

xx

Daro stood in front of the computer screen, his facial features carved into a neutral frown. Inside he was boiling with anger, wracked with confusion, and filled with an odd sense of shock and fear. Visions rarely did this to him. He always convinced himself that they were either not real or the truth was stretched. His parents were dead.

"_But when they died it was real. I watched it_", Daro thought and he crashed a fist down onto the control panel. "_Then there was that heartbeat..._"

He froze.

The heartbeat. He had nearly forgotten it. That night he had heard his father's heart beating so clearly. He had passed it off as his saddened mind making things up to lighten his grief. Now he wasn't so sure.

Slowly he closed his eyes and searched the whole of Jump City. Every nook and cranny, every space he searched. After a few minutes he sighed. If Beast Boy had been alive when he had sensed him, he was dead now.

xx

"Dude! I'm crushing you!"

The high-pitched cry came from Brett as he battled it out on the Game Station with James. Unlike his father Brett had developed a knack for the games and he easily beat James time after time. Another victory screech came from the couch as Brett beat James for the fifth time.

Melody sighed and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. She remembered her father saying that she looked so much like her mother when she did that. She was currently bending over a hot stove trying to decide if Macaroni and Cheese was supposed to be blackened around the edges.

She wasn't a very good cook but since the boys were too lazy and Ellie was eight she did all the cooking. That didn't mean Ellie didn't help. Right now she was bustling around pulling out random ingredients for a desert she was making. Melody just hoped Starfire hadn't passed on her cooking talent onto her children, or her recipes.

Quite suddenly the alarm split the not-so-silent tower. Brett and James jumped up from their game and rushed into the kitchen where Melody stood. Melody handed Ellie the macaroni and cheese and then they all ran out the door to the kitchen leaving Ellie in their wake.

xx

The door to the conference room was open when the three arrived. Don and Daro were sitting in the room talking in low voices. When Daro saw Melody he straightened up and looked to them waiting for them all to be seating.

"Today I discovered something about our mother and father", he said looking straight and Melody and Brett. Then he continued. "They're alive. I swear it."

The rest of the session let out a breath. They had thought this was something important. Almost every one of them had found a piece of evidence that they thought led to clues about their parents' deaths. They had all been proved wrong. Only Melody's face remained rigid in worry.

"You mean you sense a…a heartbeat again?" Melody's voice was full of hope. That time he had heard Beast Boy's heartbeat she had nearly died with shock and hope. They had been proved wrong though. Their parents were dead.

"I saw them. They were with Slade" he said shaking his head. He couldn't believe it but then here he was and his sister trusted that he was right. He sighed.

Quite suddenly Melody stood up. All eyes went straight to her. Her face was full of the pained grief that had long since disappeared from it. Daro stared. She seemed to know something he didn't.

"I'm going to search for them. I'll leave now."

Shock whipped through all of them. Daro looked straight into her pain filled eyes and the color drained from his already pale face. She was serious.

"Then I'm coming too", he said suddenly so that all eyes were on him once again. Melody shook her head.

"No. I will go alone. I…I need to know for sure…", she said. Then her voice trailed off and with the shocked eyes of her teammates and siblings on her she turned and left the room.

xx

**(A/N: Hope you like it. Sneaky Peek:**

**The message blurred and fizzled out. Daro replayed it. He heard those four words over and over. The voice reminded him of Melody. _Melody._ Something like an electric shock coursed through his cloaked body. When he turned around again there were tears in the corners of his eyes and he was just barely maintaining control.**

**"Slade has Melody. And we have to find her.")**


	4. Apprentice

(A/N: Kay can barely think up anything for this. That sneak preview is in this chapter Enjoy!)

**-----------**

**Chapter Three: Apprentice**

_The demon reared up on his hind legs. His muscular body towered over the woman and as she watched he threw his head back ready to end her life. As his head came towards Ari she closed her eyes tight hoping for Deiron to end it swiftly. After an eternity nothing happened so she opened her eyes. The demon was eyeing her in an odd manner._

"Daro! Breakfast!"

A growl emanated from Daro's throat as he closed the book he had been reading and put it aside. Slowly he stood putting the hood to his cloak up and heading out the door to the kitchen. When he entered the place was strewn with the results of Brett's attempt at cooking.

"Um. Need any help?" Daro asked seeing Brett trying to cook tofu eggs, French toast, and tofu waffles all at the same time. He nodded and Daro took the practically burnt eggs and put them all on a plate.

When they finished getting everything on the table Daro frowned. None of it looked edible. Just then James came in, took one look at the food, and went green.

"Uh…I don't have to eat that right?" he inquired looking ready to puke.

Brett was about to answer when the alarm went off filling the tower with streams of red light. The three boys rushed into the living room where Don was standing looking at the screen. A small icon flashed saying there was a video message on the way.

A large image flashed onto the screen. There stood what looked like a miniature Slade. The background was completely black. There was fear in the two violet eyes that shone through the masks eyeholes and there was longing.

"Daro! Help us!"

The message blurred and fizzled out. Daro replayed it. He heard those three words over and over. The voice reminded him of Melody. _Melody._ Something like an electric shock coursed through his cloaked body. When he turned around again there were tears in the corners of his eyes and he was just barely maintaining control

"Slade has Melody. And we have to find her!"

xx

James lighted down on the roof to the tower. The others were there too. All but Daro. After an extensive search of the city they had found nothing. No warehouse full of Slade's minions. No evil schemes. No Melody.

Brett was talking on his communicator with Daro. His face was pulled into a forced smiled and he laughed but with no enthusiasm. Then he frowned and closed his communicator with a click.

"No luck. She's not anywhere", Brett said and sighed. James went over to him. Any unknowing person could have mistaken the two for the old Beast Boy and Robin. The only difference was that Brett was taller than James.

"Your brother will find her. He's not one to give up", James said to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder. Brett nodded and then turned and headed to the stairwell.

"I'm going to bed", he said and then was gone leaving his other two teammates standing in the glow of the sunset.

xx

Daro searched the city relentlessly. He would not stop. Even though James had called him many times he couldn't go back. Not yet.

His footsteps echoed in the dark alley. He had a lead. The flashlight he was holding picked up fresh blood on the pavement. He froze. A dark shadow rushed past him. Then another shadow flashed by. Then out of nowhere two boots hit him straight in the head knocking him backwards.

He expected the attacks to continue as he lay in this vulnerable state of half-consciousness. They did not. His eyes opened to see the face of one of his attackers. Two violet eyes stared down at him through a mask that looked almost identical to Slade. He was confused. Why weren't they attacking?

"Melody?" Daro asked his eyes trying to focus on the figure behind her. He couldn't see either of their faces. All she saw was two violet eyes. Then the second figure threw a smoke bomb and they were gone.

Daro coughed as the smoke finally cleared. He flipped open his communicator and typed in the tower's number.

"Guys. I found her."

xx

Three shadowed figures stood in the darkness. One stepped forward to reveal himself as Slade. His eye was narrowed in anger as he looked at the two before him.

"You were supposed to kill him."

His voice cut the silence as easily as a knife. The woman frowned under her mask and leaned into the man beside her.

"He is my-"

"I don't care who he is. That is the past. Now find these new Titans and kill them!" Slade said his voice angered. The woman's eyes reflected her sadness. No matter how much she cared for Daro she would have to kill him. The man nodded and they both faded into the darkness.


	5. Sent to Kill

**Chapter Four: Sent To Kill**

Night was falling in Jump City. Titans Tower was nearly quiet as everyone settled down to sleep. Only Daro and Brett sat, wide-awake on the roof. Daro floated in the glow of the soft moon while Brett sat with his legs pulled to his chest and a frown plastered on his face.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Daro did not have to question who his little brother was talking about. They both knew why they were up here thinking. He sighed and searched for the right words.

"I'm sure she's…fine", he said finally. His voice was nearly a whisper. Thoughts raced through his mind. Who had the other figure been? Why hadn't he disagreed with Melody? Why was Melody staying with Slade? He shook his head to clear it and then looked down at his little brother.

Brett's cheeks were streaked with silent tears. His dark green eyes stared off into the distance. He always looked that way when he thought about them.

"Brett she's okay. I-", Daro began but he was cut off by Brett.

"I know she's alright Daro. I- I just can't help wondering if she's going to stay alright", Brett cried out into the night tears streaming down his face. Daro opened his mouth to answer when a dark shadow streaked across the sky and struck him out of the air.

"Daro!"

Brett scrambled towards his brother who lay unconscious on the cold cement floor. He was about to reach for his brother's hand when a knife flew out of the sky and landed inches from his fingertips. He turned to see two figures in black and grey costumes standing on the edge of the roof.

With a roar Brett transformed into a pure white lion. He growled and charged at the two figures. The male figure let loose an explosive and the lion flew back and turned back into Brett.

"Don't mess with the Changeling!" he roared and, turning into a T-Rex, knocked the man to the ground. Then the other brought forward another knife. She was about to throw but stopped. She could not kill him.

"Do it now!" the device in her ear said. Then she let the weapon sail. The knife curved in the air and landed deep in the dinosaur's chest. Brett turned back to normal with a shriek and sailed backwards onto the floor.

The other figure went to the now sobbing girl and touched her once. She looked up and then they were gone. There lay Daro unconscious and Brett bleeding on the floor.

xx

Daro awoke to a ringing in his head. He opened his eyes very slowly. It was still night and the moon seemed to have only moved a few inches across the sky. Then he remembered what had happened.

Ignoring the pain in his head he stood up and searched the roof for Brett. His eyes grew wide with fear when he saw the nineteen year old crumpled on the cement.

"No!"

In a flash he was at his brother's side. He felt for a pulse. His brother's heat beat slow and weak. Daro pulled the knife from his body and tossed it off the rooftop in anger and sadness. Brett could die and Daro would not let himself believe that his own sister might have done it.

xx

Daro sat next to Brett in the tower sick bay. Brett had been sleeping for a day but the tests had said he would survive. Daro still worried.

Suddenly Brett showed signs of stirring. Daro sat up from his slouched position and reposition his cloak.

"Brett?"

His brother's eyes slowly fluttered open. At first he looked confused and then he saw Daro sitting there and he relaxed slightly.

"What happened?"

Daro frowned. He didn't truly know. All he could remember was a dark shadow and then hitting the concrete.

"I think one of Slade's apprentices came, knocked me out, and nearly killed you", Daro replied finally even though he did not know for sure. He saw his brother begin to remember.

"It was Melody", Brett said simply his eyes now directed at the ceiling. Daro's worst fears were concerned.

"No it wasn't. That wasn't her", he said softly. He hadn't sensed her and for her to sneak up on him when he was thinking about her was impossible. It hadn't been Melody. Brett just watched him as he got up and exited the room. It couldn't have been Melody. She wouldn't try to kill her own brother. Would she?


	6. Nevermore

**Chapter Five: Nevermore**

Daro's eyes were closed but he was not meditating. He was thinking.

He sat in Raven's old room; he had not been in her room since she had died three long years before. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He had heard something. Someone had giggled.

"Who's there?" he called into the dark room. He stood up from his position on her old bed and took one cautious step forward. Nothing answered him. Daro relaxed. It had been nothing. He was imagining things.

Another giggle tore through the silence. It seemed muffled and was cut off by another voice. Daro was too scared to move. They sounded like girl's voices but there was only one girl currently in the tower.

When another giggle and then the sound of someone yelling something inaudible came to Daro's ears he finally detected the place the sound was coming from. His mother's dresser.

He went to the large dresser and searched with his mind. His hand landed on the second drawer from the top. Slowly he slid it open. There sat his mother's meditation mirror. A confused expression spread across his face. His mother was dead. The noises couldn't be coming from there. He reached his hand out to touch the mirror, and he was sucked straight in.

All of his mother's emotions were spread out in front him. He stumbled when he first came and fell forward. Then he regained his balance and stared. The emotions stared at his black cloak and short violet hair. Finally Knowledge stepped forward and smiled.

"Welcome Daro, Son of Raven. Welcome to Nevermore."

xx

The first though Daro had when he entered Nevermore was that he was dreaming. Raven's emotions couldn't be there because that meant she was… alive. His mother was dead. One of the emotions broke his thoughts.

"Oh her son! She told us about you!"

The emotion wore a dark green cloak and a bright grin on her face. This was Happy. The other emotions stared. Knowledge began to speak but was cut off by another giggle from a bright pink-cloaked Raven. Rage muttered to herself something about chainsaws.

Daro stepped back and nearly tripped over his cloak. His mother was alive? This couldn't be! Knowledge noticed the shock on the young man's face and she smiled.

"Yes your mother is alive. She did not die when that building collapsed. And that is all I will tell you", she smiled a small smile and then looked back at a giggling Love and a fuming Rage.

"She's alive? And Love is free?" Daro asked shocked. He remembered reading his mother's diary when he was three and she had said long before Melody had been born that Love was locked up. He immediately kicked himself after saying that. Of course love was free! How else would he be here!

Knowledge smiled. She knew exactly where Raven was but she would not tell Daro yet. He needed to find out some things for himself.

"I- I've got to go", said Daro and then he thought of Raven's room and he was back. He lifted the mirror carefully from its resting place and tucked it under his cloak. He needed answers. And the mirror was the key.

xx

Daro entered the common room with the mirror tucked under his cloak and held tight to his breast. Slowly he walked forward to have a seat on the couch. The afternoon activity did not stop. He wouldn't tell the others yet.

Slipping the mirror out from under his cloak he stared through it to the craggy land of Nevermore. This was a window to his mother's mind. He had been in his mother's mind.

He shuddered as a thought struck him. Had she known? Had she known he was in there all along? This was all too weird. Anytime you found out your supposedly dead mother was alive three years later was too weird.

Daro came back from his thoughts to find all of his teammates staring at him. Brett blinked. He was out of bed now and only had a slight scar to show because Daro had healed him.

"Uh…did you just say Mom was alive?" he asked a shocked expression on his face.

Daro went pale. Drat, he had said all that aloud. Better to tell them now then never…

"Yes. She's alive and I have proof now", Daro said and he held up the mirror where Knowledge and the other emotions stood staring out from the glass. Everyone just stared. Daro let out a sigh. It would be harder to convince them then he had thought.

xx

Raven sat in a cold dark room. The chair she sat on was hard and cold but she was used to it. She had lived here for three years. A diary sat before her on a wooden desk. She wrote in the diary everyday to keep from going crazy. Anyways she had always written in one so it seemed normal.

She glanced down at today's entry:

"_Today I saw Daro again. He came into my mind. It was so weird to see him after three whole years. He's so grown up. I just wish I could go up to him and tell him where I've been all these years and go back but…_

_I can't._

_It seems these days I can't do anything. Nothing. Everything seems so empty. But that's what it's been like for the past three years. Why am I not used to it?_

_I hope someone somewhere is living a better life than me._

_Raven"_

Her eyes closed for a second. Anytime she closed her violet eyes she saw Daro's calm face. She sighed and shook her head. If only she could tell him…


	7. A Painful Remembrance

**Chapter Six**

The pale boy stood in his dark room. Everywhere was dark. He stood at a large desk just staring at the photographs laid out before him. They were all of his old life, the one before the Titan's downfall.

In the first photo there sat a smiling three year old Melody holding a tiny baby with just a tuft of violet hair and pale skin. The next was a picture of Melody, just a year older, holding a crying babe with bright green hair and a Caucasian skin tone. She was frowning. The other pictures were of various times all of the Titans had spent together. Daro was looking at the last one on the desk.

It was a picture of all of them. It was at the wedding of Cyborg and Bumblebee. The couple stood in the front, Cyborg smiling that big grin of his in his tux and Bee smiling sweetly in a long flowing white dress. Beside and a little bit behind them stood Robin on the left. Robin's hand was resting on Starfire's waist while her hand was at her side. In front of them stood Don and James both holding a brightly smiling Ti'elle. Next to them stood a grinning Beast Boy who was being tightly held by a smiling Raven who was kissing his cheek. In front of them Brett was pretending to gag while Melody was smiling a soft smile into the camera. The past Daro just stared emotionlessly at the present one.

Daro directed his attention to the other side of the picture. On Bumblebee's left stood a waving Aqualad, two broadly smiling twins by the name of Mas and Manos, and a dust cloud where Speedy had once stood. If Daro remembered correctly he had spotted some 'hot chickens'.

Back in reality Daro sighed. That had been three years ago, just a few months before his parent's death. Suddenly Daro's fists tightened in a fit of rage and he swept the photographs to the floor. The glass on the picture that he had been looking at cracked as it hit the floor. This calmed Daro down and he quickly fixed the glass. Dwelling on the past was not good to do.

Suddenly he chuckled. He reminded himself of Robin. He remembered Starfire smiling and calling him a 'Robin twin'. Starfire and Robin were both dead. They all were dead.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Flashing red lights filled the room and soon Daro was gone on his way to the common room. He had a hunch that this had something to do with Melody.

…

Don, the true son of Robin, was leaning over the control panel and frowning. He had just received coordinates from an unknown source. He turned to the others around him. Daro stepped forward.

"This could be a trap," Don said as Daro came to look at the screen. The older boy shook his head. He typed in something and began looking up the coordinates they had been sent. His eyes grew wide.

"Guys, these coordinates point to the exact place where our parents died."

…

All around there was rubble. Daro wondered why they still hadn't gotten this place cleaned up. Maybe it was out of respect for the Titans whose bodies had never been found. He didn't know; he didn't run the city. Don and James floated behind him while Brett walked a little ways behind. This mission had also been too dangerous to bring Ti'elle along.

With a pang in his heart Daro remembered the exact words his father had said before he left.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey this mission is too dangerous for you so stay behind and watch over your brother. Who knows we might even get Slade this time?"_

FLASHBACK

Slade had gotten them. Daro gritted his teeth when he remembered that Slade was still at large and that they could be walking into a trap just like their parents had. He shook his head and suddenly stopped. Before them was an open section and it looked like a path had been cleared. At the end of the path there was what looked like a manhole. It seemed to welcome them underground.

"Come on," Daro said and his team headed for the dark hole in the earth.


	8. DISCONTINUED

**(A/N: I'm discontinuing this story...I just don't know where to go from here. My heart's not in it and I don't want to finish it just to get it over with. If you want to know what was supposed to happen just review and I'll tell you. I'm not deleting this because it's half good and I like the characters. I might be writing a Daro-centric oneshot so I can put that character to rest since he was my favorite...**

**Peace Out**

**Ravencroft)**


End file.
